halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Actene
SOTF I was counting the entries, and there are about 80-82. I think the season should start soon, as it was said only 70 entries. - AAO RP Remember me? + possible cooperation You remember me, Actene? LD? We wrote some stuff connecting the Hai and the Covvie Extremists way back, and I incorporated the Hai into the MWWE project. As you probably know, I abandoned the latter long ago because I found the whole project's concept to be excessive fail, but that's not my point today. My point is, that you're a cool guy to work with, so I was thinking on doing some more of that, but within the AAO universe. So I've got a proposal; would it be possible to include Simon-G294 in an upcoming story of mine (most likely a relatively short one, focusing on just one character and his emotions)? As I've been toying with the idea to have Harry-120, a member of this team to snap completely and go rogue, I came to think about Simon, and wondered if he could somehow be used as a catalyst for Harry choosing to leave the UNSC. The basic layout of the story would be a little like this; Harry struggles with inner turmoil caused by the death of his partner (which will happen in the AAO RP :P), is given a new mission to track down and capture/kill Mordred, does some detective work, finds Mordred, talks with him, the latter says something that convinces Harry to desert, and he lets Mordred go in return, then Harry leaves the UNSC to follow a new path which he'll carve out by himself. The whole thing could either be written entirely by me (considering you may have your hands full), or if you'd like to portray Mordred yourself, you could help out a bit. Tell me if you think it's an okay concept that can be pursued, or if you want some things tweaked and then work with it, or if you want me to drop the whole matter. And do be honest :) Oh, and good luck in AAO: The RP :P Regards, Hmm, well there's a thought. Sounds fun! The fighting will have to start first, though so that I can find a reason for Leo dying. Shouldn't be too hard; could be anything from a stray plasma mortar to a blowing jet pack :P Then we'd need to think on a way for Mordred and Kahn (like his rewrite, btw) to be discovered by the UNSC so that they can send Harry (and his newest cybergal, Sita) against them. Then we could include some two-on-one fighting (or three-on-two if we count AIs), until Mordred does/says something that convinces Harry to go rogue and set out to create his own future different from his past (by destroying anything related to his past, thus 'undoing' it completely and allow him to move on...hmm, reminds me of Sasuke Uchiha for some reason...wait, does that make Simon like Madara? =3). Then he can do three things; 1) let Simon and Kahn go "as a reward for showing him the way" 2) say that he'll start taking out his past by killing them, but they get away of course 3) he agrees to help the two with their 'job' in exchange for a small cut (whether they'd agree or not, or if they try to betray him later is something that can be discussed). Which option do you like the most? And I'm flattered to hear that you liked MWWE, even though I didn't. It just got a little too messy in the end as ideas kept popping up in my head that I didn't properly incorporate. Anyway, glad to hear that you want to collab, it'll be good to see if we can do it in story format :P Ah, good point, that is indeed better, thanks for noting that. And it sounds like a brainstorm, but at least it's a good brainstorm :P As for the AI vs. AI thing, certainly. How about, Diana tries to open a door for Simon and Kahn so they can get away, while Harry inserts Sita into the same system to stop her. Then Diana would have to "battle" Sita in order to open it. Thoughts? Irk Hey, it's JAG, just wondering if for the sake of my nostalgia, could you throw Lokstok into SotF :) thanks Hi, thanks heaps man and lol at the heading XP ttyl :) I'm Sorry BabyI Can't Save Your Child 08:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Why did you edit my article? Why did you apply the "Alternate" template to my article without talking to me first? Saberstorm 01:56, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Let me talk to him about it. It really isn't supposed to be an alternate timeline. Saberstorm 02:02, July 30, 2010 (UTC) RE:SOTF Yeah, I agree. I just got back from Utah; lost my semi-typed up post. IRC is being odd for me to. You use CGI IRC? I use Chatzilla, and its acting up. By the way RE:CGI IRC RE: RE: CGI:IRC Shephard question Survival of the Fittest When Freeman is wounded by Glen (oh, I should have made him more nasty in hindsight), the biofoam and painkillers ought to have kicked in, and kept him semi-able to run, jump and whatever. Sorry about the silly nerdy rant. Feel free to overlook it xD. }} Reignition Invite Descent Department of Redundancy Department messaging you via talk page on the computer with a keyboard Rifle Usage Hey, I was just wondering, but is it okay if I reference the AR-74 as a rifle used by militia and other rebel forces in my own fanon? --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 06:29, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I wanted to reference it as it seems like a future AK-47, which makes a very good weapon for mercenaries and militia groups. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 05:25, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Keep the Dwindling Flame burning! Hello again Hello Actene. :) 'tis been a while, and I've been allowed back here, 'tis a long story, and I wish to have a fresh start under this username now. So, I was wondering if you'd want to keep collaberating like we had been before I left, and later banned. Lemme know; regards. Joshua (Talk) 10:50, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Halo Descent Re:Re:Collab work Haha, it's no problem. :) School's more important than HF. :P Well, we'll have to discuss somethings in the future. I'll, too, be pretty swamped due to school soon. It's a valuable year. But, shall we continue the connection between our SPARTAN-III teams? Joshua (Talk) 20:47, November 1, 2010 (UTC)